Prem's au toboggan
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: RE6, campagne de Chris, début du chapitre trois : Chris et Piers traversent une aire de jeu pour enfants, et tout part en freestyle, rappelez-vous! Retour sur ce moment clé de la saga.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Voilà mon petit oneshot en cadeau ! Au départ, je voulais le poster pendant la soirée, pour tous ceux qui passent un réveillon interminable et qui n'en peuvent plus. Mais à cause de mon propre réveillon interminable, j'ai pas pu ! donc je poste maintenant, ça fera comme si j'étais le père Noël et que j'apportais le cadeau pendant la nuit ! (vous avez vu comme j'me la pète, soudain XD). Le bon coté c'est que maintenant que le réveillon est passé j'ai eu tout le temps de me relire ! Le mauvais c'est qu'il est 3heure du matin et que j'ai bu, donc la relecture elle a pas du servir à grand chose ! Mais j'ai essayé...**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce oneshot ne parle pas du tout de Noël, c'était juste pour marquer le coup. Ceux qui n'ont pas fait le jeu vont trouver que c'est complètement OOC Mais pour ma défense, tout ce qui s'y passe a bel et bien eu lieu ! (D'ailleurs je suis pas la première à écrire une fic dessus, si le rating M ne vous fait pas peur vous pouvez lire la récente fic de Meroine13, _Panda rider_, qui se passe au même moment du jeu mais en bien bien bien plus chaud :D !)**

**Depuis le temps que je dis que je vais faire ce one-shot, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Au pire, vous vous vengerez sur le chocolat et les papiers cadeaux !**

**C'est POV Piers. ****Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prem's<span> ****au toboggan.**

Chris avait retrouvé la mémoire depuis disons deux bonnes heures, et je commençais déjà à me demander si je le préférais pas avant.

Pourtant, quand il était amnésique je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il se rappelle. Je suis bête moi, j'aurais dû en profiter. Il était un peu à l'ouest mais il faisait son boulot alors que là, il avait envoyé promener la mission et avait décidé de se lancer à la poursuite d'Ada Wong sans rien demander à personne. Et comme c'est le chef, il fait ce qu'il veut. Même le QG n'a pas osé l'engueuler.

Personnellement, je ne veux pas faire de vagues. Si le capitaine Redfield décide de retrouver une asiatique folle dans une ville de six millions d'habitants infestée de zombies, pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est pas comme si je m'étais engagé dans le BSAA pour sauver des gens.

Pour le moment, tout était désert. Chris et moi on avançait sans dire un mot, étant donné que Chris me faisait la gueule. A moi. Pfff. Je m'étais imaginé que quand il retrouverait la mémoire il se rendrait compte de tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui mais rien du tout. La première chose qu'il avait fait une fois sa mémoire retrouvée ça a été de m'engueuler sans aucune raison. Et depuis, il était d'une humeur tellement massacrante que toute l'équipe était partie devant, soi-disant en reconnaissance, et je me retrouvais seul avec lui. Super.

J'aime beaucoup Chris, vraiment. Je l'aime même un peu plus que ce que je devrais, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais là j'en avais vraiment ras-le-bol qu'il me traite comme un chien. Le fait qu'il soit plus sympa avec moi quand il est amnésique, c'est révoltant ! Il m'a même pas demandé comment j'avais fait pour le sortir de l'immeuble, quand lui et ses 120 kilos sont tombés dans les pommes au milieu de notre ancienne équipe zombifiée. Pourtant franchement ça avait pas été de la tarte. Il ne m'a pas demandé non plus de lui raconter comment j'avais réussi à le retrouver dans un pays inconnu et à couvrir sa désertion, cet ingrat, et là-dessus j'en aurais eu, des choses à lui dire.

Quand j'avais appris que Chris s'était sauvé de l'hôpital où je l'avais mis en attendant de se faire rapatrier, pour moi ça a été comme la fin du monde. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait perdu la mémoire à ce moment là, et j'en revenais pas qu'il se soit enfui. Bon, allez, je mens. En vérité le truc qui m'a vraiment retourné c'est pas qu'il se soit enfui, mais qu'il se soit enfui sans moi. Je n'avais pas conscience d'à quel point en fait je comptais peu pour lui, ça a été une vraie claque. Et c'est l'amertume au ventre que j'ai demandé à diriger les recherches.

Le connaissant un peu, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il était parti traquer et descendre Ada Wong. C'était dangereux. Avec l'accord de la hiérarchie, j'ai rassemblé un commando de choc et on s'est lancés à sa poursuite.

Il nous a fallu trois semaines et demi pour nous rendre compte qu'on faisait complètement fausse route. On avait fouillé plein de labos, on avait infiltré des réseaux surprotégés sans succès, et un beau matin je vois revenir deux de mes hommes un peu honteux, qui me racontent qu'ils ont fait le mur pour aller au bordel du coin, et qu'on leur avait dit qu'un autre américain était venu récemment.

« a big one » ont dit les filles d'après Marco et Ben. « a big big drrrunken Amerrrrican guy »

Un gros américain bourré. Je ne trouvais pas que la description corresponde au beau Chris, mais mes hommes leur avaient montré une photo et toutes avaient certifié que c'était lui qu'elles avaient vu, et que dans l'état où il était reparti, il devait pas être allé bien loin.

Vaguement inquiet, j'ai abandonné la piste de la vengeance pour celle de l'alcool et des putes. Je me suis bien gardé de le dire au QG. Quand ils me contactaient, j'inventais n'importe quoi sur des zones de quarantaines ultra secrètes, alors qu'on était juste en train de poiroter devant une boite à strip-tease. Je suis passé maître dans l'art du « Oh non... le réseau est brouillé... crr... crr...»

On passé six mois à aller de bordel en bordel, de cabarets crados en boites de nuit douteuses, et franchement, j'étais déprimé. Je me demandais pourquoi Chris faisait ça. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : je me suis fait griller par toute mon équipe.

C'était un jour particulièrement triste, vers mars, avril, on avait réquisitionné un cabanon pour dormir parce qu'on en avait trop marre de monter le campement sous la pluie. On venait de passer une journée de merde, où on avait appris, entre autres, que le gros américain bourré état bien passé au bar à putes qu'on venait de checker, qu'il était tellement bourré qu'il n'a pas pu... disons... profiter pleinement des services proposés, et que quand la fille a refusé de le rembourser, il a cassé la porte, une table et tout un set de vaisselle. La grande classe.

On a remboursés les frais à sa place. J'étais tellement gêné ! Merde, Chris, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ? C'est pas toi ! J'avais allumé un feu dans le cabanon et je remuais les braises en pensant à ma vie. Au mal que je m'étais donné pour entrer dans le BSAA pour au final me retrouver à faire la tournée des bars. Au fait que j'avais couru après Chris toute ma vie et que ça, ça ne changerait sûrement jamais. Au QG qui devait m'appeler dans une heure et à qui je devais dire qu'on était coincés dans un sas de décontamination, dans un labo mystère dont on ignorait les coordonnées, que des zombies tapaient de chaque cotés mais que ouf, Ben vient de réactiver le lance-flammes, la suite au prochain épisode crr crr...

Et donc, je déprimais pieusement quand Marco à moitié bourré est venu me taper dans le dos.

- Vous en faites-pas lieutenant, qu'il m'a dit devant tout le monde. On le retrouvera votre chéri.

J'ai failli m'étouffer. J'aurais bien envoyé Marco en cour martiale pour lui apprendre à faire le malin, mais il savait trop de choses, s'il racontait à son avocat la vraie nature de notre mission, ma carrière était finie. J'irais sûrement en prison, d'ailleurs, et Chris resterait à jamais perdu dans les affres de l'alcool et du sexe bas de gamme, sans son dévoué lieutenant pour venir le sauver.

Mes hommes étaient morts de rire devant mon indignation. Faut dire qu'ils s'éclataient, les petits cons. Je crois qu'en trois ans au BSAA, je n'ai jamais obtenu un moral des troupes aussi haut. Forcément, au lieu de risquer nos vies, c'était alcool et strip-teases à longueur de journée. Avec atelier théâtre toutes les 24 heures. Oui, quand j'appelais le QG pour leur dire n'importe quoi, mes gars trouvaient marrant d'imiter des bruits de zombies ou de tirer en l'air en gueulant des trucs comme « On s'en sortira pas Lieutenant ! Ils sont trop nombreux ». On avait même fini par faire des briefings a l'avance pour savoir qui ferait quoi. La grande éclate.

Et puis, au bout de six mois, on a fini par mettre la mains sur notre capitaine. Autant quand j'ai appris que Chris était parti sans moi j'avais failli faire une syncope, autant quand j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait oublié, j'ai frôlé la mort subite. M'oublier ? Comment il ose ? Enfin, le pauvre était tellement imbibé qu'on pouvait rien attendre de lui de toute façon. J'ai dit au QG qu'on l'avait retrouvé. J'ai inventé encore une histoire comme quoi il avait été enfermé dans une prison illégale chez des bioterroristes non répertoriés et qu'on avait tout fait sauter sans laisser de traces. Je l'ai fait passer pour un héros et tout, je lui ai même écrit son rapport, pendant qu'il traînait dans mes pattes avec sa bouteille de bibine. Et est-ce que j'ai eu droit à un sourire, à un merci ? Niet.

Et puis, avec Chris, ça a été la fin des vacances. On a dû retourner sur le terrain se battre contre des zombies, faire ce pour quoi on était payés. Quelques hommes sont morts, déjà. Mais c'est notre taf. J'étais plus tranquille parce que je n'avais plus à mentir mais ça me faisait mal de voir ça. Le QG n'en revenait pas que j'ai réussi à garder tous les hommes en vie pendant nos six mois de mission catastrophe. Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais ils m'ont proposé une promotion, et moi, comme un con, j'ai refusé. C'est bête, je sais, mais je voulais rester près de Chris, l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, être là quand il avait besoin de moi et toutes ces conneries. Je me disais que le pauvre s'en sortirait pas sans moi. Aujourd'hui, rien qu'à voir sa gueule et la façon dont il me parle, je me dis que je suis vraiment un imbécile.

* * *

><p>Mes gars (les gars de Chris maintenant) étaient donc tous partis devant, me laissant seul avec Monsieur Grincheux. Je serais bien parti avec eux mais j'avais peur que Chris fasse une connerie tout seul, alors je me sentais obligé de supporter ses remarques et ses grognements.<p>

On avançait plus doucement que les autres car on fouillait tout pour trouver des munitions, des soins ou des petits emblèmes bleus qui servent à rien mais qu'on adore shooter. On est tellement mal équipés au BSAA qu'on est obligés de fouiller pour trouver des munitions, quand on les récupère pas sur des cadavres. L'armée, c'est plus ce que c'était, je me demande ou part l'argent de nos impôts.

Devant nous, il y avait un petit jardin d'enfants. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse y trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant mais Chris a ouvert le portillon et est entré sans me donner aucune directive, alors je l'ai suivi.

Il y avait des toboggans et une balançoire en forme de panda à l'envers. L'endroit m'a tout de suite paru un peu glauque, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce que des zombies m'avaient sauté dessus toute la journée et que ça me rendait parano. Ou alors c'était la nuit qui faisait ça, la lune qui se reflétait dans les yeux morts du panda-balançoire que je m'attendais à voir prendre vie à tout instant. Ou le silence soudain, auquel je n'étais plus habitué, ou encore le contraste entre cet endroit si tranquille et innocent, dans un monde tel que le notre. Est-ce qu'on allait réussir à sauver Lianshang et ses six millions d'habitants ? Est-ce que les gamins du quartier reviendraient faire de la balançoire-panda ici un jour ? Chris me martelait le crane comme quoi il fallait qu'on retrouve Ada Wong, mais je trouvais qu'il y avait quand même plus important.

C'était pas le moment de râler, Chris m'en mettrait plein la gueule si j'ouvrais la bouche, alors j'ai fait mon boulot comme le soldat que j'ai toujours été. J'ai fait le tour du parc à la recherche d'un truc intéressant. Tiens, là, qu'est-ce que c'est qui brille dans la poubelle ?

Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient. Tss, on nous l'apprend pas dans _callof _ça, qu'on passe son temps à fouiller les poubelles même quand on est lieutenant.

Bingo. On se rend compte d'à quel point notre monde est dégénéré quand on trouve des balles d'AK-47 dans la poubelle d'un jardin d'enfant. J'en ai marre de cette vie. Je me suis retourné pour faire part à Chris de ma trouvaille et des réflexions mystico-philosophiques qui allaient avec, et...

Et...

Je crois que question mystico-philosophie, on vient d'atteindre un tout autre niveau. Le capitaine Chris Redfield était assis sur la balançoire-panda et galopait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ça y est, ai-je pensé, il craque. Appelez les pompiers, le samu, la télé-réalité... je veux pas avoir à faire face à ça tout seul.

Il a galopé comme ça pendant un petit moment, puis il s'est arrêté, a pris une pose que je veux même pas décrire, et enfin il s'est tourné vers moi.

J'ai piqué du nez vers la poubelle aussi vite que j'ai pu. Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il ait pas vu que je l'avais vu, faites qu'il ait pas vu que je...

- Piers ?

Aïe aïe aïe.

- Capitaine ? Ai-je couiné piteusement.

Il a marché vers moi tranquillement et une seconde, je me suis dit qu'il voudrait sûrement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je l'ai espéré très fort, mais...

- Et si on se faisait un coup de toboggan ? M'a-t-il très sérieusement demandé.

Euuuuh... de deux choses l'une : soit Chris a complètement pété les plombs, soit il me déteste et il essaye de me piéger. Je suis sympa avec lui alors je dis oui pour le toboggan, je monte dessus et BIM ! Cour martiale ! Avec écrit sur mon dossier : fait du toboggan pendant le service. Signé par Chris avec en paraphe : ça t'apprendra a m'empêcher d'aller aux putes, p'tit con!

Je n'osais pas lui révéler mes soupçons alors j'ai essayé la prudence :

- C'est interdit, capitaine. Regardez, il y a un panneau.

Il a jeté un coup d'oeil:

- Depuis quand tu sais lire le chinois ?

Oui, bon, pas besoin de lire le chinois pour savoir que cette aire de jeux était interdite aux plus de huit ans. Mais Chris était déjà monté sur l'échafaudage et prêt à glisser. J'ai alors eu une prémonition comme ça n'arrive pas deux fois dans une vie.

J'ai vu le gros américain bourré s'asseoir et glisser sur un toboggan prévu pour des petits chinois de moins de huit ans... et rester coincé dessus. C'était soit ça, soit le toboggan se casse en deux, pas d'alternative. Chris doit peser 110 kilos sans équipement, aucune chance que le toboggan survive à ça.. Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de le décoincer, je m'y voyais déjà :

_Alpha à QG, alpha a QG... la situation est moche ici, j'ai besoin d'aide. Quoi ? Trois commandos avec lance-flammes et un hélico blindé ? Euh... envoyez-moi un pied-de-biche, plutôt, c'est pour... Marco, il est coincé dans un toboggan. Oui, je sais, hahaha qu'il est ballot ce Marco ! La Cour martiale ? Vous croyez ? Rooh, c'est un peu exagéré quand même, enfin c'est vous qui voyez. Quoi ? Le capitaine Redfield ? Oui il est là, non il ne peut pas vous parler pour le moment il est en train de se battre... contre un tank... à mains nues. La routine, quoi. Non non non, on s'en sort super bien, n'envoyez pas l'équipe Charlie ! Je peux avoir mon pied-de-biche s'il vous plait ?_

J'ai été tiré de mes réfléxions quand Chris a fait mine de s'asseoir. J'ai failli plonger en avant en hurlant « noooooooooooooooon », au ralenti j'aurais eu l'air cool, mais j'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour un dingue alors je me suis contenté de croiser les bras et de prendre ma voix « je vous aurais prévenu », celle que tout le monde déteste, pour lui dire :

- Vous allez rester coincé.

Il m'a jeté un regard profondément vexé qui m'a fait me sentir mal. Oh, pardon, Chris, je voulais pas être méchant. Je sais que je peux être teigne, quand je veux, mais tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu passes pas sur un toboggan pour gosses, ça te rend pas moins sexy. Oh et puis allez, tu sais quoi ? Glisse sur ce toboggan si t'en as envie. T'en as bien le droit, va, pour le QG je te couvrirais. C'est pour ça que je suis là, après tout.

Inconscient de mon soudain élan d'affection, avec un air de défi sur le visage, Chris a dévalé le toboggan. Bon, il m'avait quand même écouté parce qu'il a glissé debout, sans s'asseoir, ce qui était à la fois bizarre et un peu ridicule. Il est arrivé en bas du toboggan, c'est à dire près de moi, et m'a regardé. J'ai hésité entre deux ou trois réaction :

- râler : C'est bien ! Il a bien glissé le grand garçon... est-ce que maintenant on pourrait REPRENDRE LA MISSION ?  
>- Faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.<br>- Lui dire de recommencer, et cette fois je prend des photos.  
>- Ecouter mon cœur : Je chope un pousse-pousse et je m'enfuis très loin d'ici.<p>

Alors que je pesais le pour et le contre de ces options, Chris a déclaré, tyrannique :

- A ton tour !

Euuuh... je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler de toboggan quand j'ai signé mon contrat. Rampe de pompier a la limite mais... et pourquoi il veut que je fasse ça, d'abord, depuis quand il m'inclut dans ses délires ?

- C'est votre façon de vous faire pardonner de vous être enfui sans moi, en Edonie ?

Il a froncé les sourcils :

- Comment ça ?

Oups... Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça à voix haute, moi ? Je suis pas bien. Et voilà qu'il me regardait avec l'air de penser que si sa se trouve, mes sentiments pour lui dépasseraient la norme autorisée.

Bon, le meilleur moyen de faire diversion, c'est encore de monter sur ce foutu toboggan. Pas de risque que je reste coincé, moi, je suis svelte comme une sirène de printemps. Je le fais à plat ventre si je veux :

- Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de crier comme ça ? Je suis pas en forme aujourd'hui. Je me suis relevé honteux. Chris souriait, c'était toujours ça de gagné en échange de mon dernier sursaut de dignité. Attendez attendez, je reviens en arrière une seconde :

Chris Redfield souriait.

Et même mieux que ça, Chris Redfield ME souriait ! Je me suis senti tout bizarre. Depuis quand je t'ai pas vu sourire, Chris ? Pas depuis que t'as retrouvé la mémoire. Pas depuis qu'on t'as récupéré en Edonie. Pas pendant la mission l'hiver dernier. Une chose est sûre, un sourire comme ça moi j'en mangerais. Je remonte sur le toboggan tout de suite si tu veux.

Il y avait des embouteillages, sur le toboggan. Chris était déjà remonté et prêt pour une nouvelle glissade. Pour déconner je l'ai poussé, et il a manqué de dégringoler jusqu'en bas.

- Oh ! a-t-il gueulé. Chacun son tour.

J'avais envie de rire, c'était incontrôlable. Chris m'a regardé un peu bizarrement et il m'a fait :

- C'est rare de te voir sourire.

Il se fout de moi ? C'est le monde a l'envers !

- Je pensais la même chose de vous il y a trente secondes.

Chris m'a même pas écouté, il a profité que je parle pour glisser sur le toboggan avant moi. Quel gamin. Je l'ai suivi de près et on est remontés aussi sec, pour de nouveau se bloquer le passage en haut.

- Va sur la balançoire, un peu, a râlé mon capitaine qui voulait maintenant le toboggan pour lui tout seul.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la balançoire-panda et j'ai tout de suite flairé l'embrouille. Le pauvre panda se balançait piteusement, penchant vers un coté, le ressort tout écrasé. Tu t'es bien battu, panda, c'est pas tout le monde qui est capable de supporter le poids de Chris Redfield, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir abréger tes souffrances parce que je devine bien qu'après Chris, celui qui montera sur ce panda se retrouvera par terre au milieu du plastique agonisant.

Donc cette fois, je me suis pas laissé faire. J'ai fait une feinte, une esquive et hop ! Prem's au toboggan !

- Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Il faut que j'arrête de faire ça par contre.

Chris a glissé juste après moi, mais vraiment juste après, et moi j'avais glissé sur le ventre et j'ai pas eu le temps de m'écarter. J'ai vu venir le carambolage sans rien pouvoir faire. Chris m'a trébuché dessus et s'est écroulé.

Boum. 120 kilos dans ta face.

Panda, si tu me regarde, sache que je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je savais ce que tu as ressenti.

Allez Chris, bouge de là... j'étouffe... je vais mourir... au secours... j'aurais du dire oui pour l'hélico blindé.

Chris s'est écarté et j'ai pu respirer. Ma respiration sonnait bizarrement d'ailleurs, à tout les coups il m'avait froissé un poumon et déboîté la colonne vertébrale. J'aurais dû mimer la catatonie, il aurait été obligé de me faire un massage cardiaque, héhé.

- Vous... avez... failli... me tuer ! Ai-je haleté, pathétique, tout en essayant de me mettre à quatre pattes.

Chris était assis par terre, même pas désolé :

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois ou j'étais suspendu au-dessus du vide avec les J'avos qui me tiraient dessus et que tu m'as même pas couvert ?

Putain, il me lâchera jamais avec cette histoire.

- Pour la centième fois, capitaine, JE N'AVAIS PLUS DE MUNITIONS ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, je les sors pas de mon cul !

Oups. Mon expérience de mort imminente m'a rendu un peu vulgaire.

Chris m'a donné un genre de mini-mini-coup de poing dans l'épaule et je me suis de nouveau retrouvé par terre. J'avais toujours pas repris mon souffle avec tout ça.

Et puis le drame a eu lieu. Encore plus choquant que quand je l'ai surpris sur la balançoire-panda. Encore plus inquiétant que quand il m'a proposé de faire du toboggan. Il s'est mis à hurler de rire. C'était flippant, vraiment, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il rigolait, j'ai envisagé d'appeler le QG pour leur demander d'envoyer la cellule psychiatrique.

- T'es plein de boue, m'a dit Chris en se tordant de rire. Comment tu vas expliquer ça aux autres?

Ah ouais ? C'est ça qui le fait marrer ? Lui évidemment, vu qu'il m'avait utilisé comme carpette (pas que ça me dérange) il était a peu près propre. Il allait voir.

- Et vous, comment vous allez expliquer ÇA ?

Je lui ai envoyé une pleine tartine de boue au visage. Et là, moi aussi je me suis mis à rigoler. Cette histoire part en vrille. Chris s'est jeté sur moi et on a commencé à nous battre et à nous rouler par terre au pied du toboggan.

- Bouffe-en, bouffe !

- Bim, dans ta gueule ! Ça t'apprendra à pas te rappeler de moi !

Je suis rarement aussi familier avec Chris, mais là ça comptait pas. On était tellement écroulés de rire que je pense pas qu'il comprenait, et moi ça me faisait vachement de bien.

Puis, comme la magie ne peut jamais durer longtemps, un grésillement a retenti, nous figeant sur place :

_QG à alpha, vous me recevez ? QG à alpha, répondez !_

Mon oreillette avait voltigé à l'autre bout du parc. Quant à Chris, il avait coupé la sienne il y a deux heures parce qu'il faisait la gueule au QG. Dans un élan de conscience professionnelle, il a fallu que j'ignore mon capitaine et que je me traîne jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. J'avais mal au côtes, je ne sais pas si c'était le rire ou les trois vertèbres que Chris m'avait probablement pété.

- Alpha à QG, je vous reçoit.

- ENFIN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? Ça fait vingt minutes que vous n'avez pas changé de position ! Ada Wong est en train de s'éloigner !

Je la hais, cette Ada Wong. Je me suis fait patiemment engueuler par le QG, j'ai marmonné un _bien reçu, _et j'ai coupé la communication. Je me suis tourné vers Chris, qui était toujours assis par terre.

- Faut qu'on y aille, capitaine, ai-je dit en espérant ne pas lui faire trop de peine. Les gars nous attendent.

- Ouais.

Le charme était rompu. Je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever et on s'est dirigés vers la sortie du parc lentement. C'était franchement sinistre, notre vie, notre boulot. On allait rattraper l'énorme serpent qu'on poursuivait, voir mourir les nôtres et nous dire que c'est pas grave parce qu'on sauve des vies. il va me manquer ce jardin d'enfant. C'est dur de le quitter quand on sait ce qui nous attend après. Enfin, heureusement, nous on le sait pas. Peut-être qu'en fait on s'en sortira tous en vie et que cette histoire ne se finira pas dans le sang. Peut-être qu'on ira boire une bière tous ensemble et que Chris et moi on racontera à la team ce qu'on faisait pendant qu'ils poirotaient devant le portail. Je ferai tout pour que ça se finisse comme ça, mais j'y crois pas. Hors de ce parc, ça sent le cauchemar et la mort.

En refermant le portillon, j'ai jeté un dernier regard au toboggan. Je voulais imprimer ce lieu, imprimer ce souvenir. Chris était a coté de moi, il semblait hésiter à dire un truc, je me disais qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à me refaire la gueule. Il me regardait, il regardait le toboggan, il me regardait et finalement :

- Hé... on se fait une dernière glissade pour la route ?

J'ai rouvert le portillon direct. Chris m'a bousculé pour rentrer en premier, je l'ai poussé aussi et on a piqué un sprint :

- Moi d'abord !

- Pousse-toi, patate !

La mort certaine attendra.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN (la suite dans le jeu... et dans post-injé :D)<strong>

**j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ça ! quand je joue à Resident evil c'est toujours plus ou moins comme ça que ça finit : bousculade en haut du toboggan et baston en bas. D'ailleurs, je dédie cette fic à Teke, ma meilleure partenaire de toboggan !**

**Là-dessus, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, et que le père noel vous a couvert de cadeaux ! Je vous souhaite un très bon jour de l'an aussi, tant que j'y suis, et à bientôt sur Kings of medicine ! (J'ai pas commencé à écrire une ligne D: ! Prions !)**


End file.
